


Wayne Household Shopping List

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2018 [15]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: It's just what it says on the tin.  The household shopping list for the Waynes.





	Wayne Household Shopping List

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 of Story a Day in May. Prompt: The List

Bread  
Milk  
Eggs  
Cereal (Crocky Crunch, Super O's)  
Bo staff  
Eskrima sticks  
~~Knives~~ No knives  
Pads  
Batarangs  
SD cards  
Amazon gift card ($500--T's BD)  
~~KNIVES~~ NO KNIVES  
Cheese  
Spirit gum  
Granola bars  
Lamb  
Beef  
Chicken  
~~KNIVES!!!~~  
Sketchbook (for D; instead of knives)


End file.
